More Than You Think
by SireesAnwar
Summary: Jarod discovers there are more Pretender's Among Us... than he'd onced believed... and discovers, that in the fight with the Centre, friends matter. Contains original characters. Complete, series
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **More Than You Think**, is a prequel to my story **Ressurection**. They can stand on their own but the history of the characters I and friends created on _NBC's Centre Exchange_ is contained with in these stories... in part. There is so much more to their lives and I am hoping to tell their story... but when I'm not able to answer.

**

* * *

**

**More Than You Think**

**Baltimore, Maryland, December 14, 1996**

Kristina watched him intently. She'd known several pretenders in her time but Natasha had made it clear Jarod was the best. He more than had the gene; he was a fountain of knowledge and could use it if the need arose. She was impressed just watching him, but how he received them was going to be the real test. Kristina tucked her red locks behind her ears as she watched the dark haired pretender through the binoculars. She had already caught on to his mission. He was going to prove the man called Christmas George was left to die. Kristina believed beyond a shadow of a doubt if there was anything to find, Jarod would uncover it.

Her cell phone rang in her pocket. She pulled it out and put it to her ear. "Kristina."

Ryan was on the other end grilling her on whether or not she'd found Jarod or not, what the great pretender was up to, and what he was like. Kristina sighed into the phone. "Ryan, I found him, he seems to be fighting for the little people out here. He's really very clever."

* * *

**Baltimore, Maryland, December 17, 1996**

Kristina had been intrigued by all Jarod's preparations but when he finally came down to confront the person who had left Christmas George to die, she was disturbingly impressed. When she watched him drug the coroner she felt the urge to save the woman but realized quickly Jarod wasn't about to kill her. She actually laughed when she heard he'd given the woman a dose of what she'd put the homeless man through. Now she stood in the alleyway watching him stare up into the snowing sky. He was happy and she knew this had to be his first Christmas. She knew how long he'd been out in the real world and she also knew The Centre didn't allow their subjects to experience Christmas or any other holiday. She was curious as to what had taken his so long to escape The Centre. 'Maybe when I know him better he'll tell me.' She thought to herself.

"This time of year is beautiful, isn't it?" She walked out and pulled her coat, as tight as she could get it, around her.

Jarod's eyes blinked as he stared at her. He took in the red haired woman's features. She was beautiful, but Jarod could tell there was more to her. He'd become an expert at seeing into a person. Something about her told him she wasn't just a friendly face in Baltimore. He nodded and turned and started to walk away from her.

She smiled knowing he just wanted to hide so The Centre would never find him. "Jarod!" She called out to him and he immediately turned to face her. "It was a good thing you just did." She pointed towards the orphanage. She smiled broadly at him, turned and started walking away.

Jarod looked around the street searching for the dark sedans but when he didn't find one he started following the red haired woman. _Who is this woman and how does she know me?_ Jarod's mind raced with the possibilities

Kristina knew he was behind her, which had been her goal. She wanted him interested enough to be the one to make contact. Sure she had to initiate things but now that it was done, she wanted him to feel free to come to her. She turned into the coffee shop on the corner and walked up to the counter. "Coffee please. I'll take a donut too." Jarod stepped up next to her. She looked to the man behind the counter. "Make it two." Kristina took her coffee and donut and headed to the table in the corner. She sipped her coffee and watched as Jarod contemplated what he was doing before joining her.

Jarod slid into the seat across from her and set his coffee and donut on the table in front of him. "Who are you?"

She smiled. "My name is Kristina Blake."

"Jarod Marley, but you knew that. Didn't you?" He eyed her as she sipped on her coffee.

Kristina set the coffee down in front of her and leaned back. "I admit I knew your name was Jarod and that you are going by Marley, but you and I both know Marley isn't your last name. You don't know your last name." She sipped on the coffee but keep her eyes on him.

Jarod sighed and took a second to think of running. "How do you know about me?"

"Because I'm like you." Kristina smiled at him. "I know all about you. A friend of mine filled me in. She wanted me to find you so you'd know we are out there."

"We?" Jarod was intrigued. His mind was in overdrive with the possibilities of who would know about him; one of which was another place like The Centre. He couldn't fathom there being another Centre preying on him, but knew it could still be a possibility.

"Yes, pretenders and none pretenders." She leaned across the table and whispered. "People against the Centre." She got to her feet and tossed the napkin from her donut in the trash and walked out of the shop.

Jarod didn't even care about his coffee or donut at that point. He ran after Kristina. As soon as she had stepped into the snow he decided he had to know more. "Wait!"

She turned to face him. "Walk with me."

Every moment outside The Centre Jarod was looking over his shoulder afraid he'd been caught but this time he knew The Centre was far from him. He nodded and ran to catch up to her.

They walked as Kristina told him there were many others similar to him and some of them had joined forces to stop The Centre. They'd only walked a few blocks when Kristina turned into a building entrance. "This is my stop." She looked at Jarod knowing he was skeptical. "I know you want to trust me. I know you want to be sure I'm not with The Centre. I can only tell you I'm not. If you don't want to come up that's fine. We'll wait for you to come to us."

"How could I come to you?" Jarod eyed her.

Kristina reached into her pocket and pulled out a business card. "When you're ready one of us will be there. Just call us."

Jarod took it from her and looked at the card. It only had a number embossed on the small card. He looked up at her. "What do I say when I call?"

"Just tell us your name and where to meet you. We'll come to you." Kristina rubbed her hands together and then put them in her pockets.

Jarod was having trouble noticing the cold. This was unlike anything he'd ever encountered in his short time outside of The Centre. He knew of other pretenders but he had no idea there was a group of them working to stop The Centre. "Can't I just come back here?" He looked up at her.

She shook her head. "Do you stay in one place?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No. The Centre would catch up to me."

"Same here, kind of, but we can talk about that more when we met again. Merry Christmas, Jarod." Kristina smiled and then headed into the building leaving Jarod in the snow.

Jarod turned the card over. He wasn't even sure he'd call them. He liked thinking there were others like him fighting The Centre but he didn't want to trust anyone right now. Things were too hard as it was. He turned and walked off into the snowy night. He had other pretends to get to.

* * *

**San Francisco, California, December 19, 1996**

Kristina dropped her bag in the foyer of the San Francisco House. She'd been out in the world for a long time and she loved being out there but there was nothing like the seclusion of home. She loved being at the house. There she was free to be who she was without hiding her skills from the world. She loved that they were all about helping people like them. They'd stopped many things The Centre had been up to and she was determined to be one of the people stopping people like The Centre.

"Did you find him?" Natasha Hoffman stood on the opposite end of the foyer right in the hallway which led back to offices, the gym and the kitchen.

"I did." Kristina hung her coat on the coat rack next to the front door.

"Well," Natasha looked at her intently, "where is he?"

Kristina shook her head. "He was…" She searched for the right word. "Apprehensive. He was willing to listen… in public. I could tell he wasn't sure he should trust me. I gave him the access number and gave him instructions. If he calls it will be on his terms. This way he knows were not forcing him." Kristina grabbed her bag and walked to the staircase. "If he thinks were forcing him to come here, he'll run and then what will we do? Send Michael after him? We don't want to spook him. We want to help him."

Natasha nodded to Kristina. "You're right. I'm just eager to meet the man. He's what all this is about. Get some rest." She smiled at the young woman.

Kristina smiled back and then climbed the stairs slowly. The hurried life of the outside world always faded when she got back. They were safe at the house. They'd always been. Michael and Natasha made sure of it.

* * *

**Michael**

Natasha walked into Michael's office fully expecting him to be immersed in some mission schematics or some intel they'd found on one of the many organizations or groups they worked to stop, but instead she found him standing next to the ceiling high book shelf with holding a large bible in his hand. "Need faith?"

Michael smiled slightly and briefly before taking the large book with him to his desk and setting it down. "I was viewing a passage one of our targets quoted in his letters to the police."

Natasha nodded to him and closed the door. She crossed the room as sat in the chair across from his desk. "Kristina's back. Jarod seemed spooked so she gave him the access number. I want you to monitor that line. Trace calls. If Jarod tries to get a hold of us I want you there to meet him. He's important."

Michael sighed slightly. Jarod would require all his skills if he were to track him. He knew a lot about the pretender. Jarod was the best. He thought of everything but Michael was the best at what he did. He dedicated his life to the things Jarod did as an afterthought. It might be his hardest task so far but he'd track down Jarod again. He'd tracked his location for Kristina, which had literally taken weeks. Jarod was a genius and while Michael possessed the pretender gene and while he was remarkably skilled he knew if Jarod put his mind to it… he'd never find him. "Of course."

* * *

**What was he like?**

Ryan burst through Kristina's door. "You met him? The pretender? What was he like?"

"Simple." Kristina replied as she moved around her room putting clothing away.

"Simple? What does that mean?" Ryan almost looked disappointed. If that meant he was easy to reach then he couldn't nearly be as great as all believed.

"He's simple. Right and wrong. Good and evil. He is good. He does what is right. He changes what is wrong and fights the evil." She smiled as she turned to Ryan. "You wouldn't believe what he did to that coroner, the one on the news that hit the homeless man and left him for dead."

Ryan was completely intrigued. Jarod was a legend in their world and Ryan wanted to know everything. "Tell me. Tell me."

"He gave her a fruitcake laced with the drug she'd given the homeless man. He then sent her to the morgue just like she did to Christmas George, the homeless man, to be autopsied. He, of course, informed everyone at the morgue she was still alive and not to actually do the autopsy, but the coroner didn't know that. It was great. He gave her a taste of her own nasty medicine." Kristina laughed so hard she thought her sides would burst.

Ryan looked at her in shock. "Remind me never ever cover anything and always do the right thing. Wow. He's a serious player. Kind of scary like Mikey."

Kristina shook her head. "No, I don't think Jarod would intentionally harm anyone. Michael on the other hand…"

"Enough said." Ryan held up his hand.

* * *

**Infirmary**

William Akers strolled into the infirmary looking for the light of his life. He'd met Jolene in 1993 about a year after being with the group. She'd been abducted by a pretender named Christoph. At the time Natasha was concerned the pretender was unstable and would kill Jolene but it became evident his actions were to stop Jolene from falling into The Centre's clutches. It was a respectable cause. Nonetheless, they were after the two of them to provide assistance. It had taken William a few days to locate Christoph and Jolene but once he had he was there.

Christoph didn't trust him but William's offer to keep them both safe from The Centre was far too enticing for Christoph to pass up. His primary reason was because he'd fallen in love with Jolene and her with him. William and Christoph went to pick up Jolene only to find The Centre's sweepers moving in on her. William didn't hesitate to go in after her but in the process Christoph took a bullet aimed for William.

William could still hear the cries of Jolene as she screamed over Christoph's body, while he pulled her off and left his body. Jolene hated him for only a few months before she admitted it wasn't William's fault Christoph had died but rather The Centre's. After her revelation, she started calling him Will and despite his protest she wouldn't stop. He eventually gave in to her shortening of his name and they became good friends. It was another year before he realized just how much he'd come to love her and then several more trying to overcome obstacles that prevented them from being together. But in July they finally got married. Kristina was the maid of honor. Michael was the best man. Ryan was… there. Natasha paid for the whole thing which was unnecessary but she did it anyway. William's father was even there, which was strange but his father was very happy for him. Jolene's parents weren't there, of course, so Natasha acted the part of the proud mother. William actually believed she wasn't acting. Natasha seemed to think of them as her family, which really didn't both him because anyone of them would have laid down their lives to save each other… they were a family.

William's biggest concern was Natasha and his father talking. Apparently, his father realized Natasha was William's "boss" and wanted to know what his son was up to. Natasha smiled at his father and replied. "Helping people who need him." His father wasn't content with the response but he let the subject go. Someday William would explain.

Jolene walked out of her office and into the main infirmary. "Will!" She exclaimed as she crossed the room quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "My love." She kissed him passionately.

William's arms wrapped around his beautiful bride and he returned her kiss with enthusiasm. As soon as the kiss broke he realized he'd picked her up off her feet. He set her down gently. "I wanted to see how you were."

Jolene had turned to go back to her task when she stopped in her tracks. "Where are you going?"

"Hm?" He acted as if he hadn't heard her and was more interested in what she was working on.

"You're going on a mission. You only ever drop everything to see what I'm doing when you're about to leave on a dangerous mission." The pitch of her voice rose as she started to panic. "Tell me, Will." Her voice went hard.

William immediately gave into her. He wasn't about to end up in the dog house over a mission. He just hated that she always got so upset about his job. She'd never worried so much before they became involved. "It is not as dangerous as you assume. I have to do a bit of reconnaissance on someone The Centre is trying to keep quiet. I'm not yet sure of the identity of the person, only that they seem to think their important enough to start wiping files at different annexes we've already infiltrated. I promise to be careful."

Jolene let out the breath she'd been holding. "All right. I know what we do is important and you're good at your job. I know. I know." She crossed the space between them again and pulled him close to her. "Come back to me."

William smiled at her and then gave her a quick kiss. "Always my objective." He kissed her again and then quickly left her to her work.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oakfield, Maryland, February 1, 1997**

Jarod had just stopped the Fax Bomber who was really Daniel Carlson, a bomb squad officer, who was planting bombs and then defusing them for the glory. Now he was on to helping a death row inmate receive justice. As he took out everything he'd shoved into this pack and placed it around his room he stopped as a card drifted to the floor at his feet.

Jarod set his pez dispensers and files on the bed and grabbed the card from the floor. The embossed numbers seemed to call to him. Kristina had seemed pleasant enough. She didn't seem to want to harm him or even force him to call them. She just gave him the option to do so whenever he felt ready to. He could wait until the new millennium if he wanted but something nagged at him to call now.

Jarod went to his computer and set up all the routings. He didn't want it to be traceable. He then dialed the number. The line clicked over to a messaging system with no message or prompt of any kind. Anyone who got the number by mistake would have no way of knowing what they'd reached which was fine. Even people against The Centre needed to lay low. "Um…" What had Kristina said? 'Name,' "This is Jarod." 'And location.' He instantly felt wrong about giving up his location. He severed the connection quickly.

* * *

**Michael**

Michael sat at his desk working over what William had brought back from his last scouting mission. The Centre was definitely trying to keep something quiet and he would make sure it was exposed. He wasn't going to let The Centre hide anything. He still searched for Lily which they'd managed to hide from him all these years. He's instant attachment to her all those years ago was something that kept him going.

Michael computer blinked as a message came into the access numbers voicemail system. His eyebrow rose as he accessed the information. _"This is Jarod…" _There was a pause and then the line went dead. Jarod had hung up. Michael knew he was having second thoughts about contacting them and Michael was determined to prevent that from keeping them from Jarod. He was an essential piece in their fight against The Centre. They needed to make contact.

Michael saved the message to the computer and deleted it from the voicemail system. He rose and headed out of his office and down the hallway where he walked into Natasha's office. "Jarod called in. He seemed hesitant but I'm going to track him and make contact." Michael didn't wait for her response. He closed her door and continued out into the foyer where he grabbed his jacket and headed out. If he planned to find Jarod he would go to the Hoffman Foundation offices and use the tracking software there.

* * *

**Hoffman Foundation**

Michael walked into The Brain of the Hoffman Foundation. Many who worked for the foundation called it The Brain only because it was the source of everything at the foundation. All computers were jacked into the main system which resided on the top floor of the Hoffman building. Gaining access to that part of the building was next to impossible, which was just the way Michael wanted it. There were no windows, despite the appearance of some from the outside. The walls were literally feet thick of steel to keep everyone out that shouldn't be there and to keep anyone who was supposed to be there in. Only two people worked up there and Michael knew both of them. They actually lived in the building on the top floor. Both operatives had access to a chopper and often went off site to stay at one of their houses. Everyone else in the building worked for the cover foundation which had a good cause but wasn't the major goal.

Michael closed the giant security door behind him and crossed the scanners which could literally stun him if he weren't permitted to be there. Tyson and Elizabeth both met him at the other end of the security corridor. "Michael nice to see you." Tyson nodded to him.

"And you." Michael nodded to both of them. "As I told you on the phone. I need to trace a call that came into the voice system approximately one hour ago."

"You know how it's done." Elizabeth gestured for him to go to the system and start his work.

Michael nodded to her and went to the system. It was a little over three hours later when he rose from the station and went to find Tyson and Elizabeth again. "I found what I needed. See you both soon."

"See ya." They both called after him. They were busy dealing with other situations and he wasn't about to bother them. He turned and headed out of the brain the only way he could… the same way he'd come.

* * *

**Oakfield, Maryland, February 2, 1997**

The general location was all he found but after reading the local newspaper he knew exactly where to find Jarod. Michael waited outside of the prison until Jarod was off. It surprised him Jarod didn't seem to notice his presence but thought the mere fact he was on a motorcycle instead of in a dark sedan proved he wasn't a sweeper.

Michael watched from outside as Jarod sat and talked with a woman named Jessica Wills. Michael knew enough about her to know she was trying to save her father from the electric chair. He'd read the files and knew why Jarod was there. The man was innocent and Jarod was going to prove it.

As soon as Jessica Wills left Jarod at the diner, Michael saw his chance to make contact with Jarod. Michael entered the diner and took the seat Jessica had occupied.

Jarod peered at him. "This is my booth."

Michael nodded to him. "Yes, which is why I sat here," Michael thought twice about saying Jarod's name but thought it would be best to convey his knowledge of the pretender, "Jarod."

Jarod's face quickly changed to surprise as he sucked air in clearly anticipating sweepers to pour into the restaurant. "Who are you?"

"My name is Michael. I'm a friend of Kristina's. You called." Michael leaned back in the booth. The waitress approached and he quickly looked up at her. "Just coffee. Black." She nodded and went after it.

Jarod shook his head. "How did you find me?"

Michael waited for the waitress to set down the coffee and walk away before replying. "I tracked you."

Jarod actually laughed. Not even The Centre could track him so quickly when he called. He always went above and beyond to hide his location from the people he called. "I routed my call…"

"Through Jamaica, Buenos Aires, Cordoba, Ulaanbaatar…" Michael would have gone on if Jarod hadn't stopped him.

"I get the point." Jarod sighed. "Not even Broots could track that so quickly."

"We're not The Centre or Broots, though he is quite talented." Michael smiled slightly. "At The Centre pretenders like you give only the information required of them. With us pretenders create and apply anything they wish, within the boundaries of good and just. Our tracking system was created by a brilliant mind named Ryan Zimmer. He's not exactly a pretender but he's extremely smart and technically inclined, much like Mr. Broots." Michael sipped his coffee.

Jarod couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked out into the night and then back at Michael. How could he even begin to think there were groups of people just like him banning together against The Centre? "Why are you so interested in me?"

Michael looked at Jarod with a raised eyebrow. 'Did he not know he was the most gifted of all pretenders?' Michael looked at Jarod as though he was a child. "Our fight against The Centre will be on going until their fall but we believe we can make a bigger impact if we help you. Of course, we would appreciate a helping hand in return, but it isn't necessary. We are out there for people like you. Ryan, the one I mentioned before. The Centre exploited an accident and put Ryan on death row, much like your new pretend. The Centre's objective was to rescue Ryan and have him feel indebted to them. We prevented that plan."

"So now he feels indebted to you?" Jarod stared at him blankly. He wasn't about to jump into something that would in turn cause him to give away the freedoms he'd fought for. He'd spent so much time running from The Centre and he'd only been free for a few months. If he got involved with these people would they betray him? Would he be giving up the freedoms he now cherished?

"Maybe, but he doesn't have to work for us. He is free to do as he pleases as long as he doesn't turn against us and start working for The Centre or someone like them." Michael sighed. "My job is to prevent people like The Centre from harming those like us and others. If you do not wish to be part of that, it is fine, but let me know so I don't waste my time." Michael said quietly. It was a bit harsh but he thought conveying they could take him or leave him would indicate they had no interest in pressing the matter if Jarod didn't want to associate with them.

Jarod rose from his seat at the booth. "I have a job to get to." Jarod headed to the door of the diner.

Michael sighed. Maybe he'd pushed it too far? Maybe Jarod did feel threatened? He knew he wasn't always the best person for something diplomatic but he had the skills to find Jarod quickly which matter in this case. Michael saw Jarod pause at the door.

Jarod's hand rested on the door. He thought twice about asking, "If I want to contact you…" Jarod looked to Michael waiting for the answer he was sure he already knew.

"Call the number." Michael tilted his head with an approving glance.

Jarod nodded to him and exited the diner. He now stood out in the dark night thinking about his encounter with Kristina and now Michael. If he hadn't called them he'd think they were as bad as The Centre, but he had. It was obvious they thought highly of him and he wondered why? He knew he was gifted but if there were other pretenders or people like them, he couldn't possibly be as important as The Centre wanted him to believe. Someone else had to be more important.

Jarod walked to his car and got in. He looked back to the diner. Michael was no where in sight. How exactly had Michael found him besides tracking him? He'd called in from his hotel. Jarod grabbed the red notebook from the seat next to him and opened it. It suddenly dawned on him that if Michael were at all like him, he'd know exactly what he was up to just by looking at the newspaper.

"How important can I really be?" Jarod said aloud. Obviously these other pretenders believed he was extremely important which would explain why The Centre wouldn't leave him be. Maybe it was in his own best interest to try getting to know these people. He looked up at the diner again before starting the car. He had other things to take care of right now and he didn't have the time to worry about visitors.

* * *

**February 18, 1997**

Jarod sat staring out the window of his car. His mind lingered on touching Nia. He missed her more than he could imagine missing anyone. His first love… well outside The Centre. Miss Parker had been his first love… long ago, when they were children. He still thought of her frequently, but her constant pursuit of him for the purpose of returning him to The Centre, made him think twice about having feelings for her.

Jarod looked to the dashboard where he'd taped the phone number Kristina had given him. He kept it there as a constant reminder that he was interested to learn more about Kristina, Michael and company. He thought back to what Michael had said. 'He is free to do as he pleases…' Jarod had to wonder how free they really were. It was evident they lived in a curtain of secrecy, but together like they were there had to be a certain amount of freedom involved.

Jarod picked his cell phone up from the passenger seat and turned it over several times in his hand. Was he really thinking of turning his freedom over to these people? Could he trust them? He had an idea how to test them. Would they trust him?

* * *

**February 19, 1997**

Jarod stood at the gates of a large mansion. He'd never expected a warm welcome but this seemed rather cold to him. The iron gates locked him out. Sure Michael had passed his little test. He's simply asked how to find them. He wanted to come to them. Michael hesitated but gave him the exact location, telling him to be careful with the information. Jarod, doing his part, committed the location to memory and then destroyed the paper and pad he'd written on. He wouldn't risk these people without reason.

Jarod was just about to give up when the iron gates swung opened and he saw Michael walking towards him down a very long driveway. 'Where had he come from?' He never did see the man come out of the house, but rather appear in the scenery like a ghost. Of course, San Francisco was often foggy in the morning hours. He chalked it up to the fog though a voice inside of him told him there was more to it. Jarod bent down and grabbed his bag and DSA case. He headed towards Michael who turned back the moment they met.

"We are happy you have decided to visit us." Michael stated as he walked with Jarod up to the front door.

Jarod said nothing the several minutes it took them to get to the front door, but paused at the large oak door. "Where did you come from? I mean, you didn't come from the house. You just appeared." Curiosity finally wore him down.

"Actually, I did. I just used one of the many passageways designed when building of the house was underway." Michael grabbed the door handle and opened the door giving Jarod access before him.

Jarod stepped into the grand foyer of the house and looked around with amazement evident from his expression.

A slender woman with dark brown hair and disturbingly bright blue eyes came down a hallway across the foyer and to the left. Her mere presence commanded respect and Jarod instinctively straighten his posture. The woman smiled slightly as she entered the foyer. Her professional dress didn't detract from her beauty but something behind her eyes told him crossing her was as deadly as messing with The Centre. She stopped in front of him and gave a quick gesture of her hand. "Michael will take your things to your room."

Michael took the bags gently and then climbed the stairs that crawled up the wall to the right of him.

The woman had turned and was gesturing for him to come with her to a room directly to his left. He followed quickly as the woman began to speak. "Jarod, it is a pleasure to have you here. Michael informed me you tested our trust by asking for the exact location of our home. I trust you were careful with such sensitive information."

Jarod nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you." She walked to a chair and took a seat. "I can only imagine the questions you have. I suspect one would be who I am. I go by Nemesis…" She eyed him briefly as he took a seat in the chair across from her. "Though my real name is Natasha Hoffman. I once worked for The Centre. I trained many children to do many things children have no business knowing about. The short story is, I learned just what The Centre really was and left. The Centre's security has improved since I was there."

Jarod nodded knowing full well that The Centre's security was state of the art. "All right. Then moving on to the next question," Jarod had composed himself just a bit, "Why should I trust you?"

Natasha sighed pensively. "I'd hoped this wouldn't still be an issue." She relaxed her body in the chair. She'd just realized she'd been so tense only because she was meeting Jarod. "You don't have to trust us."

"Then why am I here?" Jarod was puzzled. Michael and Kristina seemed to want his trust but this Natasha person seemed to care very little whether or not he actually trusted her or not.

"You are here because you are curious. I would appreciate trust but it is unnecessary. We don't trust many people we work with, though we do trust you. Our primary goal has been and will remain to halt Centre's dealings. You have an extensive knowledge of what they're up to…"

Jarod cut her off. "You want information?" He rose from his chair, angrily.

In a mildly firm voice Natasha continued, "As I was saying, you have an extensive knowledge of what they are up to; however, you do not have the benefit of our communication network. We have placed houses similar to this one around the world in an attempt to make ourselves accessible to anyone who needs our help. Operatives of these houses gather great amounts of information about The Centre and their current dealings. We would like to make it so you can access this network and leave information as you see fit."

Jarod looked sorry as he landed in the chair again. He had gotten upset without letting Natasha finish. She was offering him everything and he had nothing to give her in return. "Why? Why would you give me access to your systems when I have nothing to give you in return?"

Natasha smiled sweetly and leaned forward. "You're friendship is what we seek. Our goal in contacting you was to let you know we are here and willing to help. We know a lot about you, Jarod. We know what you seek. Many of our operatives seek similar answers."

Jarod swallowed hard. He'd misjudged these people. All they wanted was all that he wanted. Companionship and answers.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**March 1, 1997**

Jarod had been at the house for over week now. He had quickly become comfortable around the residents. Kristina was quit a bit less mysterious in these surroundings. He's learned that like himself, she'd been taken from her parents when she was three. She had been trained differently than he. She ended up being an assassin for The Centre, believing the people she killed were a threat to everything she cared about, until the day she realized the truth.

William was an interesting person. He was a bit standoffish, but enjoyable once brought out of his shell. William's involvement with The Centre was more in how they influenced the government William was proud to work with. William's wife Jolene had more energy than anyone Jarod had ever met. The mere fact the two were married made Jarod long to stay with these people. Jolene's past was traumatic. Her parents had been willing to hand her over to The Centre for what he had no idea, but it couldn't be good. Jolene hadn't given up her story but Kristina filled him in on Christoph. She also informed him about William's father and how Jolene had patched up their relationship. Jarod envied that.

Ryan's story was horrifying to Jarod. The Centre took an accident and turned it to manipulate Ryan into handing himself over to them because of his genius. He knew how it felt to be manipulated by The Centre. Ryan seemed like a happy person and talked constantly, but Jarod believe that like himself, Ryan was plagued by nightmares. Ryan seemed a bit star struck by Jarod's presence until about the fourth day when he'd become used to Jarod being around. Jarod was having trouble understanding Ryan's jokes but he was managing well enough.

Natasha was a mystery. One that felt perfectly content on keeping herself the mystery she was. He didn't dwell on it. She had his trust and he was sure when she felt the need, she'd tell him more about herself.

Michael on the other hand still baffled him. The man deserved the awe Ryan had paid Jarod. Michael seemed to be like a shadow. One minute there the next gone. He was quiet, soft spoken and after watching Ryan and Michael spar, Jarod realized, deadly. Michael was an expert in whatever he put his mind to. In that they were similar, but Michael was trained. Trained to kill, trained to use weapons, trained to manipulate his body into defending itself and killing if the need arose. When Michael spoke, people stopped to listen. Jarod suspected it had nothing to do with the urgency of what Michael was talking about but rather because he didn't talk much and it was remarkable when he did. It wasn't as if he wouldn't talk but if he had no need to then he remained quiet.

Jarod had asked Ryan what the deal was with Michael and Ryan shook his head. Apparently, Michael knew next to nothing about himself. He'd gone by Michael only because it seemed to be what people called him. His memories were a jumble and his past was a question mark. Jolene had even commented that Michael periodically disappeared for long periods of time. None of them knew why but sometimes he came back a bit happier and other times you should just avoid him. Kristina informed Jarod that Michael's absence was due to two things, his search for a child he felt a connection to and a woman he'd loved for the duration of his memory. The woman was still in the clutches of The Centre and Michael had hoped to have her freed by now.

Jarod looked around the common room where they'd gathered to converse. Natasha had entered the room and smiled at everyone. Jarod could tell the subject of the child seemed to sting Natasha but she hid it well.

Ryan made a joke which everyone laughed at but Jarod's mind had drifted to Michael who was approaching at his normal laid back pace though something about his manner seemed urgent. "Michael?" Jarod looked to him and everyone turned towards the entrance to the room.

Michael stopped in the entrance. "Lily and McKenzie have been tracked down. They appear to be having trouble with a Centre operative who goes by the name Bug."

Natasha stiffened. "Both of them? Together?" She knew all about Bug and had suspected for sometime she was the person tracking McKenzie and Lily. She'd been the one to give her the nickname, mainly because she was a pest. Bug had a need to torture her and the woman would use anyone she cared about to accomplish her goal.

Michael nodded once. "They appear to be traveling together."

Natasha turned to the room. "We must get to them before The Centre."

* * *

**March 2, 1997**

Jarod was in awe of everyone in the house. They pulled out the most accurate information and accessed flight records, bus schedules, and all other manners of transportation Lily and McKenzie could be traveling by. Jarod had offered his assistance and they had accepted. He was currently staring at a plan to extract the two women from a terminal. The details were generic to compensate for not knowing where the two would end up but these people had things down to an art form. If anyone of them was unsure about a movement or route they simply asked Michael. The man couldn't possibly know exactly what the two women were thinking but he guessed correctly each time.

Natasha was looking over the plan scrutinizing everything. According to Ryan she didn't do it often but when something was really important she and Michael both went over everything. Apparently it was better because Natasha and Michael did a lot of these missions on their own before recruiting anyone else to their teams. That impressed Jarod, but working for the Centre and being some kind of ghost must have worked for them.

Michael sighed as he straightened up from his hunched over position. He started towards Ryan but Jarod stopped him. "When will we be going after them?"

"When they slow down." Michael state. He looked at Jarod briefly feeling as though an explanation was in order. "We can not help them if we can not pin them down. McKenzie and Lily are skilled; they will be able to protect themselves." Michael stepped around Jarod and headed for Ryan.

Ryan was tracking McKenzie and Lily's movements and was supposed to report the moment they stopped. After quiet from the two, Ryan leapt from his chair and nearly smacked into Michael. "According to informants they've stopped at a motel. They haven't gotten any travel documentation."

Natasha was staring at him from across the room. "This is it people. I want them brought back here in one piece."

* * *

**March 3, 1997**

Jarod had come along and by the time they'd reached their destination it was morning again. William, Kristina, Natasha, and Michael were standing around him nodding to their respective assignments. Ryan and Jolene were back in San Francisco listening in. The comm. in his ear was irritating but it kept him in contact with the house and the team.

Jarod hadn't known these people for very long but he now had a vested interest in their survival.

Ryan's voice interrupted their briefing. _"Bug returned to The Centre. They've mobilized a team of sweepers to hunt down McKenzie, Lily and an informant using the alias Question."_

Michael handed Jarod a black ski mask. "It is better if the sweepers do not see our faces."

Jarod nodded and watched William, Kristina and Michael pocket the mask. He did the same. Natasha's demeanor changed the moment Ryan reported in. "We have a team of sweepers heading our way. Two target extraction. Good luck."

The others nodded to her and Kristina called Natasha, Nemesis. In such a mission her real name was never used. Michael, William and Kristina were the brute force while Jarod was there to use his expertise. McKenzie and Lily had moved from the motel and the latest report put them at a train station.

The four of them split up the moment they left the utility van. It was a hub of activity outside of a house. Jarod looked around and turned to see the van again. He looked around parking lot watching Michael and William enter the terminal from opposite entrances. Kristina and he entered and locked onto William and Michael's positions visually. They moved to the upper level giving themselves cover all around the large station. Jarod could already tell something was going on. Something was off. "Does anyone know what they look like?"

Michael's voice crackled over the comm. "Lily has red hair and brown eyes. 5'8" 130 pounds. Her hair is curly."

Natasha, or Nemesis, came back as well. "McKenzie is the same height and weight. Wavy brown hair, blue eyes. My bet is they're together and they're armed."

Jarod nodded to himself as he looked down into the sea of people below him. He looked across to Kristina who was taking in everything he couldn't see. The room being a large rectangle shape Kristina and Jarod had a bird's eye view of everything. Michael and William were at each end on the bottom level. Jarod's eyes drifted over the crowd working his way from William to Michael.

Kristina's voice broke through next. "Michael, 12 o'clock about forty feet out."

Both Jarod and Kristina could see Michael nodded. "Affirmative."

Michael started to walk forward when Jarod's voice broke the silence. "William, sweepers at 10 o'clock. Their moving in on them." Jarod felt panic and he looked up to see Kristina in a full fledge run. She was headed away from the stairs which baffled him. He watched her reach into her pocket and put her mask on. Jarod's attention went to William who had backed into the shadow and re-emerged masked as well. Jarod turned to see Michael walk past the two women and around the corner into the men's room. "What the hell?" Jarod quipped but the comm. remained silent. A masked man emerged from the bathroom only seconds after Michael had entered.

Jarod turned to look at Kristina who had reached the end on the opposite side. She pulled something from her pocket and slapped it on the railing before throwing herself over. Jarod's was in shock as Kristina seemed to glide down whatever wire she'd placed. She landed softly behind a crowd of people and then there were shots. Jarod whipped his head around to see William with his gun pointed in the air and everyone in the station ducked down. People became frantic as they ran for exists. "What are you doing?" Jarod asked but the only response was silence and then he saw Kristina ushering people out. _A distraction._ Gates around the building started to fall as security protocols went into effect. Jarod's feet were moving before it even dawned on him to run and he'd already pulled the mask out of his pocket. He pulled it on and ran for the stairs.

Jarod ran to the security desk which was now unoccupied because the guards had other things on their mind. Jarod worked feverishly and before he knew it the security locks started reverting back to safe mode. Gate rose and doors opened up. Jarod looked up from the desk into the barrel of a gun. He already knew it was McKenzie. "Where here to help you." He put his hands up at his sides.

Lily joined McKenzie and they both looked at the action going on. "Who are you?"

"Friends." Jarod commented.

Lily put her hand on McKenzie's arm and lowered the gun. "Michael's one of them." McKenzie's head jerked towards the masked team. "He walked right past me." Lily continued. She turned to look Jarod's direction and quickly leveled her gun and pulled the trigger.

Jarod expected pain but turned to see a sweeper lying dead behind him. "Let's go." Jarod was just a little shocked McKenzie didn't even think twice about shooting the sweeper but was exceedingly glad it wasn't something he had to do. He gestured for them to head out to the train tracks.

Michael had his hands full with the sweepers inside and Kristina and William were after the one's following Jarod, McKenzie and Lily. Michael shot off his last round and quickly ducked behind a pillar. "Remove the mask." A voice behind him ordered. Michael turned to face the person and recognized him as Gar, a high level sweeper. Gar's face contorted as he was hit from behind.

The sweeper hit the floor to reveal Natasha standing behind him. "I thought you needed help."

Michael nodded. "Good thinking." She helped him up and the two went after the others.

* * *

**Train Yard**

Jarod skidded to a halt in the gravel nearly landing on his butt. "Where is everyone?"

"Looking for me?" A female voice sneered. A brunette with steel blue eyes approached. "McKenzie, Lily, who's your new friend?"

Jarod ripped his mask off and all three women were clearly taken back and the new comer seemed amused by his presence. His mind was on overdrive as he turned and ran, leaving McKenzie and Lily behind.

Bug's shock was evident and she clearly dismissed the women as she went after a more valuable prey. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her and stopped short of a stationary train.

* * *

**McKenzie and Lily**

McKenzie and Lily ran the opposite direction knowing Jarod would remain ahead of Bug and that Michael was their best bet. They could hear the sweepers roaming through the train yard but knew they didn't have time to waste.

"There they are!" A sweeper yelled and a shot rang out.

McKenzie went down in a heap and Lily slid to a halt. "Mac, get up."

McKenzie gasped as she fought through the pain. Her abdomen had been hit. A very serious injury. "Can't."

The sound of more shots rang through the air as William and Kristina ran up to the woman. "Where's our friend?" William demanded.

Lily pointed the opposite direction. "Jarod risked himself for us. Bug's after him." The pair didn't hesitate and they ran after Jarod and Bug.

Lily grabbed onto McKenzie. "Come on. You and I have been through a lot lately and you're not aloud to die on me."

McKenzie smiled up at Lily. "No problem. I'm good. Losing blood, but good." They could both hear the sweepers moving closer and then another masked figure was standing nearly on top of them firing his guns in multiple directions.

A dark haired woman walked up to them taking out sweepers as she moved towards them. The moment she got to them she bent down. "McKenzie, Lily, I can't believe you're together."

Lily was puzzled but McKenzie knew who she was looking at. "Natasha." The woman coughed out.

The dark haired woman nodded and turned to Michael. "We're going to need medical attention as soon as possible."

* * *

**Kristina**

William moved towards the back of the train where Kristina and he had seen Bug enter. Kristina moved around to the front in hopes of capturing the woman. They'd seen her run through a car but things were quiet now. They moved slowly from car to car hoping to meet with Bug in the middle.

When Kristina saw William through the glass and Bug wasn't between them, she knew something was wrong. She looked out the window to her left. Jarod was outside with a look of panic covering his features. He yelled something but she couldn't make it out. She knew something was very wrong with the situation, but it never dawned on her…

* * *

**William**

William knew something was off the moment he entered the train, but he wasn't quite sure what. He looked around seats and behind door but found no sign of Bug. So maybe they'd go home without catching her. It wasn't that big of a deal. They'd saved McKenzie and Lily which was the important thing. Of course, they did need to make sure Jarod was safe.

William looked up and saw Kristina moving towards him. She looked how he felt. Her puzzled expression only made his own suspicions grow. William's head turned to the right and he saw Jarod's panicked face yelling something. His first thought was of relief. If Jarod was okay then they didn't need to bother with Bug. His second thought was analyzing Jarod's reaction and William knew exactly what was about to happen…

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bug**

Bug ducked out of the train the moment she'd gotten on. She had a plan and she'd lead these pretenders into her trap. She'd lost Jarod in the foot chase but she knew he wouldn't go far. He'd arrived with this team of people and there was no doubt Nemesis wasn't far. She would make sure Nemesis knew exactly who was responsible. She'd make the woman suffer just like she'd made her suffer.

* * *

**Jarod**

Jarod stopped running the moment he realized he'd lost Bug. Jarod flinched as gun fire erupted and then what sounded like return fire. "Michael." He muttered and started back. Jarod moved slowly through the trains hoping to find a team member instead of a sweeper.

Jarod stopped and looked around the yard. The train in front of him caught his eye and he took a closer look. A bomb was attached to the bottom of the train and Jarod's first instinct was to run. As he backed away he saw Kristina in the car above the bomb.

Jarod felt panic overwhelm him as he started to scream. "There's a bomb! Get out! Bomb!" The panic of not being able to change what was about to happen hit him hard. There was only seconds left on the timer and Jarod was sure the entire thing had been planned. 'Had they been led into a trap?' There were so many questions he could ask himself but all he could seem to do is wave frantically, which was really pointless. Kristina couldn't hear him.

Jarod's head turned towards the figure moving towards Kristina. William's face registered and Jarod's stomach lurched at the thought that both would be lost. He heard the click and the second between the sound and the actual explosion felt like an eternity, but he knew there was nothing to be done. As the explosion erupted, Jarod flew back onto the gravel landing on his butt, hard. He kept his eyes turned away for a moment before turning back to look at the mangled metal that only a moment ago carried two friends he couldn't afford to lose.

* * *

**Where are they?**

Natasha looked up from McKenzie's side as the explosion rocked the area. She looked to Michael who was staring at her. "See what happened?"

Michael started running. People rarely saw him in a hurried state and the mere sight would make anyone think there was something very wrong about to happen. Jarod rounded a corner, covered in soot. Michael grabbed onto the pretender as Jarod dropped to his knees in shock.

Michael shook Jarod slightly. "What happened?" His voice was much calmer than anyone would have ever expected considering he had to know exactly what happened. Michael looked past Jarod but he could only see the flames and not the source of them.

Jarod's eyes focused on Michael as he stumbled on his words. "They… they were in the train. It exploded. There was nothing I could do." Tears rolled down Jarod's face. He'd become attached to his new friends, and now he watched them die. Memories of something similar flooded Jarod but he pushed them aside.

Jarod could tell Michael took this as a physical blow but he didn't hesitate. "We have to get the others and get out of here." Michael helped Jarod to his feet and they both ran for the others.

* * *

**Admissions**

Jarod stopped at McKenzie's side and started checking out her wounds. It was easier than thinking about William and Kristina, besides something about McKenzie was familiar and if he couldn't help Kristina and William then he'd help McKenzie.

Natasha rose from the ground and headed for Michael who, despite his demeanor being the same as always, was upset. "What happened? Where are Kristina and William?" Michael put his hand out to her hoping to comfort her but she knocked it away, tears already threatening to pour from her. "Where are they, Michael?" She gritted her teeth knowing Michael had something awful to tell her.

"There was an explosion," Michael started as Natasha started to scream. It was agony. These people were her family and she'd already lost so many people. She was trying to piece together the shambles of her family while being true to her new family… her friends… her colleagues. Natasha shook her head and Michael stepped forward hoping to comfort her. He'd been her most trusted friend for so long but she wanted nothing to do with his comfort at that moment. "I'll kill her." She huffed as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Nemesis!" A familiar voice called out. A top a train car about three hundred feet from them, Bug stood staring at them. "Lose someone? Or maybe two?" Bug actually laughed. She'd promised years ago to make the older woman suffer. Maybe she'd been unable to stop Nemesis' rise to power or the recruitments of former operatives and other talented individuals, but she could kill them off as she went. The more of them Nemesis lost the deeper the older woman would sink into her agony. It was everything Bug wanted for Nemesis. "Suffer." Bug whispered into the air as she watched the angry Nemesis pace and then turn to face her.

"I'll kill you for this, you bitch!" Nemesis screamed. The grief had taken a back seat to the rage inside of her. "I promise to make you suffer!" It wasn't a threat. It was a promise and one she planned to keep no matter how wrong she believed it would be. She wasn't about to let Bug get away with killing two of her friends.

Bug shook her head. "This game will continue. You've already made me suffer; now it's your turn!" She turned and disappeared over the opposite end of the train.

Jarod had winced at Natasha's threat. He had no doubt someone like her would be able to fulfill the threat but hoped when the pain lessened she'd think better of taking revenge. It would be better to hand her over to the authorities though he wondered if they'd know what to do with someone like them. McKenzie winced under his hands and he smiled at her. "It'll be all right."

McKenzie nodded to him. "I believe you." Even in her distracted state, McKenzie knew she'd met this man before. Lily and she hadn't met him recently, nor could she place where she'd met the famous pretender but she knew he was part of her somehow.

* * *

**San Francisco**

They were back, finally. Jolene set to work on McKenzie without really focusing on who was present and who wasn't.

Ryan apologized for the comm. malfunction. Apparently something cut them off. Natasha was grateful for that. Ryan looked at the faces of the people surrounding them. "Where are William and Kristina?"

Natasha walked past him in a fog. Michael immediately passed them all and departed into another room. Lily followed Michael slowly leaving Jarod to tell Ryan.

Jarod looked at Ryan and then at the ground. "Ryan, Bug blew up a train car. There was nothing we could do. Nothing I could do. Kristina and William were aboard when it exploded." His own guilt would eat at him but he knew if the others blamed him it would be over… he'd never be welcome or willing to return to his new friends.

Ryan's chipper face deadpanned. He shook his head feverishly. "They can't…" He shook his head again as he turned. His balance wavered and he grabbed onto the wall next to him.

Jarod went to his side. "Are you all right?"

Ryan took a few deep breaths. "No, I'm not. How can I be?"

"I'm sorry, Ryan." Jarod offered his apology but the man stepped away from him.

"I need to be alone." Ryan turned away from Jarod and started walking but turned back to see Jarod. "Don't blame yourself." Ryan stated before continuing out the front door.

Jarod nodded as he watched Ryan leave. It was obvious, apparently, that he felt guilty over their death, but even he knew it was his own grief, making him second guess what had happened. He looked to the hallway and saw Natasha standing just inside the infirmary. Jolene was headed towards her with a smiled splayed across her face. "McKenzie will be just fine."

Natasha looked down. She hadn't the foggiest idea of how to explain what had happened. She hadn't been there. Should she tell Jolene she planned to kill Bug in retaliation? She didn't think it would go over well. "Something happened today, Jolene." She looked up at the younger woman. Natasha swallowed hard, tears trying to break through her tough surface.

Jolene was peeling the surgical gloves from her hands when Natasha told her something bad had happened. Her face went ashen and her body went numb. She looked past Natasha into the foyer but the only one she could see was Jarod. "Where is he?"

Natasha stepped closer to Jolene. She swallowed again, willing her tears to stay off her face. "Bug went after Jarod. William and Kristina went tried to stop her. They thought they had her on a train car but…"

Jolene had seen Jarod but it hadn't fully registered until he walked up behind Natasha. The soot covering him gave away the end of the story. She shook her head violently. "You're lying." She whispered, not wanting anyone to hear such a lie. _William wasn't dead. He was going to walk in here any moment._

Natasha's tears didn't obey her. A few slid down her face but her calm demeanor stayed the same. Her concern had to be Jolene right now, not her own feelings. "Jolene, they're both gone."

Jolene's body started to shake and her knees gave out. She sank to the ground in a heap and the silent tears quickly changed to an agonizing wail. Natasha quickly went to Jolene and sat behind her, wrapping her arms around the woman like a mother would comfort her child.

Jarod watched for a moment longer as the two grieved together. He wasn't sure how long Jolene had cried but when her cries stopped there seemed to be nothing left of her but an empty shell. Her liveliness was gone and Natasha had to help her to her feet. "I'll keep an eye on McKenzie." Jarod offered as Natasha walked Jolene out of the infirmary towards the staircase, undoubtedly to take her to her room where she'd rest.

* * *

**Michael and Lily**

Michael sat infront of the fireplace in his office, staring down at the fire he'd started in the fireplace. He heard the footsteps behind him and knew who it was. He wondered when she'd acknowledge him, but because of the recent tragedy he didn't much care about anything at that moment.

"Michael." Lily's voice broke the silence in the room. Michael didn't look at her and Lily jumped as a pop came from the fireplace. "Michael, I'm sorry about you're friends." She approached him slowly hoping he would accept her comfort instead of pushing her away. He was sitting on the coffee table staring into the fire with a blank expression. She knew he was trying to bury his feelings and she wasn't going to let him hide them from her. She knelt down in front of him and put her hand on his legs. "Michael."

Michael felt awkward watching Lily infront of him knowing the minute her hand touched his skin he'd mourn his friends. The last thing he wanted was to be consumed by any emotion. Lily' stood on her knees and leaned closer to him. Her hand touched his cheek and then she slowly pulled him towards her, sliding her arms around him. His tears silently trailed down his face as his own arms wrapped around her in response and he squeezed tightly. He couldn't imagine what would happen to him if Lily died but knew Jolene's nightmare had come true. There was no doubt the scar on her heart would all but kill her.

* * *

**Jarod and McKenzie**

Jarod sat next to the bed of the unconscious McKenzie. Just staring at her made his heart ache more than it had in such a long time. He wasn't sure if he knew the woman but part of him seemed to think so. Maybe it was being in this house and knowing Kristina and William.

Jarod slid his hand towards McKenzie's and took hers into his. Jarod watched as the woman stirred and then opened her eyes. _Look at those blue eyes._

McKenzie smiled up at his as he stared at her. She squeezed his hand gently. "I know you're upset about your friends. You don't have to sit with me."

"Sitting with you makes me feel better." Jarod smiled at her.

* * *

**March 5, 1997**

Natasha stood in the old cemetery in San Francisco looking at her team mates and friends. "Today, we commit two much loved members of our family to the ground. May God keep their souls and watch over us as we mourn."

Lily sat next to Michael their fingers intertwined. Michael was a tough man but losing the people he considered his family tore at him. Lily hadn't known William or Kristina but she was there for Michael who clearly needed her. His hand squeezed hers as Natasha spoke. He'd already asked her to stay. It was the only thing he'd said to her as she held on to him in his office. She hadn't replied but he knew Natasha would want both McKenzie and Lily to stay.

Ryan sat next to Jolene who seemed to stare off into some unknown world. His walk through the gardens had helped him mourn and then he was on to helping Jolene. They were friends and he would do anything in his power to help Jolene heal. He held onto her hand as she rose from her chair and headed for the caskets. He wanted to hold her back but let her fingers slip from his.

Jolene walked slowly across the grass and stood next to Kristina's casket. "You will be missed friend." She then turned her attention to William's casket and put her hand on it. "My love. You and I were never meant to be apart. Our hearts fit together like puzzle pieces. My life will be empty without you." Tears rolled down Jolene's face and Ryan rose from his chair and went to her side. "I'll miss you, William." She had opted for his full name, something she rarely called him, but it made all present agonize over what she'd lost.

Ryan put his hands on her shoulders. "Let me take you home." Jolene nodded to him and the two headed for the car they'd come in.

Natasha turned to follow, not wanting to stay long at William and Kristina's caskets. She stopped at Jarod. "Are you coming?"

Jarod shook his head. "I think it is time for me to leave." Natasha nodded and started walking again. "Nem," he called after her and she turned towards him, "I will return."

Natasha nodded and gave what mocked a smiled before turning back to follow the others.

Michael rose from his seat and walked over to Jarod. "If you ever need anything." He handed Jarod a card with another number on it. "My cell phone. I'll be there if you call." Michael extended his hand and Jarod took it and shook it.

Jarod released Michael's hand, turned to Lily and smiled. "Take care of him and McKenzie. I'm sure we'll meet again." Jarod turned and walked away disappearing into the fog that seemed to be rolling in around him.

Lily looked to Michael and then to where Jarod had been. The pretender was gone and Lily turned to Michael. "He feels guilty."

Michael nodded and then turned with Lily on his arm. "Maybe, but he'll be back."

* * *

**Phone Call**

Jarod sat in his newest lair feeling slightly numb. He hit the last button on his keyboard and waited as the calls were placed. He put the phone to his ear and listened as the phone rang, hoping he'd be there to talk with him.

"This is Sydney." The unmistakable accent floated into Jarod's ear.

"Why does the Centre chase me?" Jarod's voice was flat.

"Jarod, what happened?" Sydney's voice was filled with concern.

"Why do they chase me?" Jarod asked again only this time a bit more firmly.

Sydney sighed into the phone. "They believe you belong to them, Jarod. They only want what they believe is theirs."

"Are there more like me, Sydney?" Jarod knew the answer but he wanted to know what Sydney would say. Would his keeper tell him the truth or would he lie, again.

"I don't know, Jarod." Sydney's voice was even but Jarod knew he was lying.

"Yes, you do. You know there are others out here who are like me in a lot of way. I know this because I've met them, Sydney. I've met people like me. I know they exist and you should know The Centre killed two of them who I counted as friends." The line went dead.

Sydney looked over his shoulder at Miss Parker who looked at him suspiciously. He had wanted to tell Jarod there were many others like him and the Centre wanted him because he was the most important of all of them but he couldn't, not with Miss Parker standing over him.

"What exactly did that mean, Syd?" Miss Parker looked mildly concerned with Jarod's statement.

Sydney rose to his feet and looked straight at her. "It means he's mourning and he's not going to be easy to catch." Sydney walked past her. "Jarod will never come back."

**The End of this Story**

**

* * *

Feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
